O Amor sempre chega  19 anos depois Harry e Mione
by Fernanda Destro
Summary: PESSOAL, UMA NOVA FIC,QUE SEMPRE QUIS ESCREVER DEPOIS QUE VI O FINAL TRÁGICO PARA AMANTES DE HARRY E HERMIONE...AQUI MINHA VERSÃO COM A AJUDA INESTIMÁVEL DE MINHA AMIGA E BETA TELMIE, UMA FIC EMOCIONANTE PARA VOCÊS. P/ MAIORES DE 18 ANOS NOS CAP FUTUROS.


Separações

Hermione andava de um lado para o outro, ansiosa, hoje finalmente, pelo menos ela esperava que sim, seria a última tentativa de conversa civilizada que ela teria com Ron.

Estavam casados há 19 anos e apesar de todo este tempo juntos e de várias tentativas por parte de ambos, o casamento simplesmente não funcionara. Estava passando da hora de colocar um ponto final.

Ela não poderia simplesmente culpar Ron por conta de tudo, ela também tinha sua parcela de culpa, mas era duro admitir, que os maiores esforços para salvar o casamento partiram dela.

Foram viagens a sós, longas e penosas conversas, mudanças de casas, e mesmo assim ela sabia que o casamento estava fadado a terminar.

Se casaram jovens, e apaixonados, se é que ela poderia classificar o status deles como " apaixonados". O casamento foi meio que compulsório ... uma coisa que parecia certa a ser feita na época, ou pelo menos ela pensara que sim e havia toda insistência de Ron e da família Weasley.

Porém não havia fogo, paixão.. pelo menos da parte dela... e aquela loucura que os recém-casados tem nos primeiros anos de casamento parecia não existir entre os dois. Tudo fora sempre muito... morno...

Logo veio Rose, e ela imaginou que assim daria um novo rumo à vida dos dois.

Ron era goleiro profissional de Quadribol e jogava pela seleção também... vivia viajando e ela ficava cada vez mais sozinha. Eles tinham uma vida confortável financeiramente, mas nada diminuía a ausência de Ron quando ela mais precisava dele.

Ela também tinha uma vida agitada, mas nos primeiros dois anos de Rose ela se afastou do Departamento de Aurores para cuidar de sua pequena princesa.. como ela mesma chamava a filha...

Quando estava voltando à ativa, ela engravidou de Hugo... ficou super feliz, mas sabia que isso significaria mais tempo sem trabalhar, e o trabalho para ela era sua válvula de escape daquela vida monótona que ela tinha em seu casamento...

Os filhos tinham sido a passagem dela para uma vida mais alegre, mesmo com Ron ausente, e ela em constantes viagens, todo seu tempo livre era gasto com as crianças... mas o casamento já não ia bem.

Ron sempre a cobrava para sair do trabalho, exigindo que ela ficasse em casa em tempo integral... coisa que ela recusava terminantemente a fazer.

Ele argumentava que não precisavam do salário dela para viver pois o que ele ganhava era muito mais que suficiente para sustentá-los com luxo e fartura, mas não era só isso que importava para ela.

Ela nunca aceitou que Ron interferisse em sua vida profissional , se bem que ela quase fraquejara uma vez, mas Harry a trouxe de volta a razão.

Enquanto ela pensava, agradecia ser época de aulas, estaria sozinha com Ron e evitaria todo drama de envolver as crianças em um assunto tão delicado e decisivo.

Ela ouviu a porta bater e seu coração deu um salto.. havia chegado a hora.

- Mione.. cheguei... gritou Ron do andar de baixo.

Hermione respirou fundo e desceu as escadas.

Ele já estava na cozinha procurando por ela.

- Hey.. estou aqui, disse ela atravessando a enorme sala e parando à beira da lareira.

Ele veio até ela e se insinuou para beijá-la na boca e ela ofereceu o rosto e se afastou.

Ele já estava meio preparado para o que estava por vir pois ela o havia alertado que gostaria de ter uma conversa "definitiva" com ele.

- Já sei.. a nossa conversa... isso que está te deixando distante de mim.. disse ele tentando se aproximar.

Hermione se esquivou do contato dele.

Ela levantou as mãos e disse para ele:

- Não torne as coisas mais difíceis... disse ela andando de uma lado para o outro da sala.

Ele se sentou e suspirou meio irritado e disse:

- Já tivemos esta conversa milhares de vezes, e milhares de vezes conseguimos nos acertar, certo? disse ele esperançoso. Rony sabia ser infantil as vezes...

Hermione o olhou com um misto de pena e raiva, pois sabia que todas as vezes que haviam tido "aquela conversa" as promessas feitas por Ron, nunca haviam sido cumpridas...

- Ronald... não, não está nada certo.. todas as vezes que conversamos, nunca nos acertamos, fizemos acordo que nunca foram cumpridos... se tivessem sido cumpridos, talvez... eu digo talvez... nós não estaríamos tendo esta conversa agora...

Ron se levantou exasperado e disse:

- Que acordos não cumpridos hein Hermione? Eu aprender a dançar, ou ir aos estúpidos jantares do Departamento de Aurores... ou melhor ficar em casa enquanto você fazia um treinamento sabe Merlim onde... ou então deixar de jogar um jogo importante somente porque Rose precisava de ajuda em casa, ou de companhia, ou porque Hugo estava doente... tudo isto porque a senhora estava em viagem com seu instrutor preferido o Harry... disse ele cuspindo as palavras...

Hermione parou, respirou fundo e disparou:

- Isso e muitas outras coisas que não vou nem listar... você nunca se esforçou para fazer nada pra me agradar, ou algum esforço para ficar mais com seus filhos, e olha que sempre pedi tão pouco.. Claro que eu queria que você aprendesse a dançar.. ou se não fosse capaz, pelo menos me acompanhar nas festas.. eu queria MEU marido por perto... e Rose e Hugo por mais que eu estivesse por perto, sentiam a falta de sua presença... mas o Quadribol te consumiu não é? A sua verdadeira paixão, a única coisa que você sempre se importou.. talvez por achar que era a única coisa em que você seria bom...

Rony abriu a boca e fechou de novo, olhou com a cara confusa para Hermione e quando foi responder ela disse:

- Você sabia que lá no Ministério, no Departamento o pessoal te conhece por causa dos posteres da seleção, ou de artigos de revistas, porque você NUNCA se dignou a me acompanhar nem na porta do meu trabalho. Nem quando fiquei no St. Mungus ferida por 4 dias, você nem apareceu por lá... ela disse quase chorando..

Rony jogou a almofada que estava segurando e gritou:

- Eu estava na Irlanda... e você estava bem, não era nada grave, além do mais você tinha seu precioso Harry para te acompanhar... não precisava de mim... disse ele jogando pra fora um ciúme que ele sentia há muito tempo...

Hermione ferveu e disse:

- Pelo que sei você sabe aparatar...podia ter separado pelo menos uma hora antes do seu estúpido jogo e ter ido me visitar mas o que te faltou foi boa vontade e atenção... e não mencione o Harry com este ódio todo, porque ele foi o único que ficou lá comigo...que realmente se preocupou comigo... nem uma coruja eu recebi de você Ron... disse Hermione com a voz sumida...

Rony passou as mãos nos cabelos nervoso, aquela era de longe a pior conversa dos dois e disse na sua última tentativa :

- Mione nem venha me culpar pelo fracasso deste casamento... você sempre reclama de atenção, mas EU nunca recebi nem metade da atenção que Harry recebe de você.. ELE passa mais tempo com você do que eu.. ELE sempre teve sua preferência... portanto não venha me culpar por não te visitar pois eu sabia que ia ser segunda opção naquele quarto... como eu fui... Lembra quando a gente procurava as Horcruxes... pensa que esqueci Mione... quando te pedi para vir junto comigo? O que você fez, se escondeu atrás de Harry e me deixou ir sozinho... se esqueceu disto Mione?

Hermione sentiu as pernas bambearem; ela já estava cansada deste ataque de Ron:

- Não, sei que você não esqueceu, me lembra disto sempre que pode. E quer saber? Se fosse hoje, faria tudo de novo...você agiu com egoismo... tal qual você está fazendo agora... e chega de falar neste assunto... pra mim, já está resolvido... só falta falar com as crianças...

- Fale você... não sou eu que estou pedindo a separação... e para seu governo não vou sair desta casa... disse Rony com raiva...

Hermione olhou ele com os olhos vazios de emoção e com um aceno de varinha e fazendo as malas dela flutuarem perto da lareira, disse:

- Eu já sabia... e pode deixar que das crianças eu cuido... acho melhor falarmos com elas nas férias de Natal... você vai estar saindo de viagem em poucos dias e só volta no início de Dezembro e isto vai facilitar as coisas... Você deve receber de mim uma coruja avisando o dia da audiência no Ministério... disse ela lacônica.

Rony se apavorou quando viu as malas flutuando até a lareira, onde ela jogou o pó de Flu e disse um endereço que ele não entendeu...

- Mione... disse ele desesperado... eu não quero que você vá... eu...

- Adeus Ron... gostaria de dizer que não tivemos só momentos ruins... mas sinceramente os bons momentos que tivemos, não conseguem apagar estes anos que passei tentando chamar sua atenção... e dizendo isto ela desaparatou...


End file.
